LeBlanc/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * została zaprojektowana przez Coronacha. *W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyła jej Zofia Zborowska. *Jej nazwa w języku francuskim oznacza Biała. **Może być to odniesienie do francuskiej matematyczki Sophie Germain, która używała nazwiska LeBlanc, aby móc studiować, ponieważ w jej czasach kobiety nie mogły uczęszczać na uczelnię. *Jej nazwa może być odniesieniem do LeBlanc z Final Fantasy X-2. *Strój LeBlanc jest dosyć podobny do stroju Alisy Bosconovitch z Tekkena. *Była jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w meczu Ionia vs. Noxus, jednak nie została ona wybrana. *Przed patchem 3.9 była jedyną postacią, której superumiejętność na pierwszym poziomie potrzebowała manę, a na poziomie trzecim była darmowa. *Dawniej jej umiejętność nazywała się "Pieczęć Ciszy", jako że poza dodatkowymi obrażeniami powodowała uciszenie celu. * jest jedną z trzech postaci, które potrafią wytwarzać własne iluzje (w jej przypadku za pomocą ). **Pozostali to (za pomocą ) i (za pomocą ). * od wielu lat ściga by wymierzyć oszustce sprawiedliwość. Cytaty *Jej żart "(...) Sprawię, że ten pasek zdrowia zniknie." może być odniesieniem do błędnej informacji dotyczącej jej umiejętności. **Podobno miała mieć umiejętność, która sprawiała że pasek zdrowia jednego z sojuszników robił się niewidzialny dla przeciwników. *Jej kwestie '' „Klasyczna zmyłka.”'' oraz '' „Dziewięćdziesiąt procent tego co mówię, to kłamstwa.”'' są nawiązaniem do serialu Archer. *Jej kwestia '' „Dziwisz się, że mnie widzisz?”'' jest odniesieniem do Agenta Smitha z Matrix Reaktywacja. Skórki * **Jest wzorowana na Cruelli De Vil , z filmu "101 Dalmatyńczyków". **W angielskojęzycznej wersji dzieli temat z . * **Jest odniesieniem do iluzjonistów. **Wyglądem przypomina również Zatannę, z komiksów „New Earth”. **Na nowym portrecie można zobaczyć poro z uszami królika wyciągniętego z kapelusza. * **Została wydana podczas Harrowing w 2014 roku. **Przypomina nieco Maleficent z disneyowskiej Śpiącej Królewny. **Jest inspirowana twórczością Edgara Allana Poe, wierszem p.t. ''Kruk''. **Wygląda podobnie do . ***Gdy używa , jej kruk budzi się do życia. Przypomina on . * **Jest wzorowana na postaci Diaboliny protektorki krainy zwanej Knieją z filmu p.t. Czarownica. Podobnie jak Hecarim z Prastarej Kniei, który również nawiązuje do jednej z istot występujących w tym filmie. **Prawdopodobnie mogła być też wzorowana na Poison Ivy, jednym z najbardziej znanych wrogów Batmana. **Dzieli temat z i . Relacje * stała na czele Czarnej Róży. **Czarna Róża prawdopodobnie była zakonem lub sektą. **W skład Czarnej Róży wchodziły osoby/istoty podobne do . **Czarna Róża pragnęła oficjalnie objąć rządy w Noxus, z na czele. ***Nieoficjalnie Czarna Róża kontrolowała politykę w Noxus. **Czarna Róża przestała istnieć ponieważ siła zaczęła decydować o władzy w Imperium. *Prawdopodobnie była prawą ręką , zanim objął rządy w Noxus. **Być może dzięki jej pomocy objął rządy w Noxus. **Aktualnie są sojusznikami. *Za sprawą został wskrzeszony . **W dodatku nakłoniła do wskrzeszenia go aż dwóch Noxiańskich przywódców. *Istnieje hipoteza, że podszyła się pod podczas walk w Kalamandzie; na oficjalnej grafice z JoJ nie widać odbicia w napierśniku , lecz . *Jednym z sojuszników jest . Może ona być łączniczką między Shadow Isles a Noxus. **Możliwe, że dostarcza jej wiernych do Kultu Pająka. *Jednym z jej popleczników jest inny Noxiański czarnoksiężnik, . **Pomógł on jej we wskrzeszeniu . *Jednym z wrogów Czarnej Róży (jej kultu) jest , która usiłuje zlikwidować noxiańską czarną magię. **Istnieje teoria, że to była wiedźmą, która zabiła jej rodziców. *Jest ona ścigana przez . Filmy left left cs:LeBlanc/Galerie de:LeBlanc/Skins & Trivia en:LeBlanc/Skins es:LeBlanc/SkinsTrivia fr:LeBlanc/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Ле Блан/SkinsTrivia sk:LeBlanc/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów